Every Angel Is Terrifying
by Irma Lair
Summary: Raoul pensaba en todo, y no pensaba en nada. El Ángel de la Música... Inolvidable, había marcado su vida. Para siempre. Y la de Christine. Los tres, cómo un vínculo delirante y extraño del destino.


**Disclaimer: "_El Fantasma de la Ópera"_ no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Gaston Leroux. Así como "_Fantasma_" es propiedad de Susan Kay. **

**Este fanfic está basado en la obra de Leroux y en la de Kay.**

* * *

"(...) Pero incluso ahora no estoy del todo seguro de qué vena de perversidad me ha traído a un lugar que en tiempos fue del dominio privado de Erik. No hay nada que diferencie este palco de cualquiera de los otros del piso principal; todos tienen la misma alfombra, las mismas butacas, los mismos cortinajes rojos y el mismo antepecho rojo. Y, no obstante, me gusta imaginar que tiene una atmósfera diferente, un ambiente de recuerdos reprimidos. Me gusta imaginar que si yo hablase, él me oiría.

Es extraño realmente, pero desde que se murió Christine, con frecuencia he sentido una gran necesidad de hablar con Erik. Es como si yo creyese que tiene el derecho a saber..., a ver finalmente cómo terminó todo."

_("Fantasma" – Susan Kay)_

* * *

Espesas nubes negras derramaban una luz mortecina, triste, aquella mañana de Diciembre gélida en París.

Raoul de Chagny paseaba, pese a todo.

En lugar de encontrarse frente a la chimenea, rodeado de sus libros, cómodamente recostado en su sillón... Raoul se arrebujaba en su capa, con las mejillas arreboladas por el frío, las manos entumecidas porque había olvidado sus guantes... Y el cabello agitado por la brisa que a rachas traía el olor a humedad de la tormenta próxima, porque no se había puesto el sombrero.

¡Un caballero, un vizconde, sin la cabeza cubierta y sin sus guantes impecables!. Intolerable, imposible, calamitoso. La sociedad se escandalizaría, cuchichearía sobre algún sórdido libertinaje...

Pero a Raoul no le importaba.

_Raoul pensaba en todo, y no pensaba en nada. _

Recordaba... a una hermosa niña de cuento de hadas, la pequeña Lotte. Con sus tirabuzones dorados, cómo una aureola bajo la luz del sol, cómo una corona y un velo de plata bajo la luz de la luna. Sus ojos azules cómo el nomeolvides, las mejillas de rosa pálida. A Lotte le gustaban sus zapatitos rojos, cuidaba de su vestido adorable, mimaba a su madre, amaba a su muñeca... Pero, lo más importante de todo... era que por las noches, a la pequeña Lotte nada podía gustarle más que escuchar la voz del Ángel de la Música, que la mecía y aleccionaba antes de quedarse dormida.

Raoul cerró los ojos, dulcemente. Sólo por un instante.

Se internó en un parque desierto, silencioso. Y siguió paseando bajo los cipreses.

El ciprés era, por excelencia, el árbol de los cementerios. ¡Qué apropiado!.

Todos habían dejado a Raoul ya.

Sus padres, su hermano, Christine... Erik.

Todos habían muerto.

Ya sólo quedaba él.

Recordaba... recordaba detalles de una lámpara de araña majestuosa y deslumbrante. Detalles de los cortinajes de un palco, rojos y dorados; de una placa con un número en la puerta: _5_. _El Palco número 5._

Recordaba _la voz de hombre_, gloriosa...

_"¡El destino te encadena a mí sin retorno...!"._

El brillo plateado, engañosamente inofensivo, del espejo.

Las exuberantes rosas rojas, con su lazo negro aterciopelado.

El lago subterráneo... cómo una gruta de sirenas de aquellos oscuros cuentos del norte...

Y... ¡su hermano...!

¡No!.

La secuencia de recuerdos... de fragmentos de ellos, era enloquecedora.

Por un momento, Raoul creyó escuchar un susurro a su espalda.

Se giró, con la mano sobre el corazón.

Pero no había nadie... sólo la brisa.

_Por un momento_, había creído que se trataría del Ángel de la Música.

Quizás no el que Gustave Daaé siempre mencionaba en sus cuentos... sino más bien, el verdadero Ángel de la Música en carne y hueso. Erik.

Era sorprendente... lo mucho que Raoul había odiado a Erik... Y lo mucho que pensaba en él, deseando poder verle una vez más, ahora.

Sólo Erik, junto con Christine, había vivido la historia que marcaría para siempre a Raoul. En el subsuelo de la ópera.

Los tres, juntos por algún extraño delirio del destino, habían aprendido las diversas facetas del amor abrasador, el odio fulminante, la compasión desgarradora, la serena resignación y la doliente y dulce esperanza.

Erik, aquel genio enloquecido, desfigurado y maltratado por la vida... que había amado hasta el delirio a una joven e inocente cantante de ópera; Erik, el asesino fortuito del hermano del vizconde de Chagny, y su rival en el amor...

... Había enseñado a Raoul lo que verdaderamente significan la vida y la muerte.

¿Y qué podía hacer ya Raoul?.

¿Continuar odiando?.

Sí. Odiaba a Erik... pero, a la vez, Raoul dulcemente sabía que Erik era un Ángel. El Ángel de la Música. Alguien inolvidable... cuyo esplendor patético y hermoso, terrible y milagroso... No podría ser olvidado jamás.

Christine había muerto amándole, Raoul estaba secretamente seguro de ello. Pero, cosa extraña, aquello no le provocaba celos. Sólo una tristeza impregnada de ternura, que no tenía fin. ¡No sólo por Christine, sino también por el mismo Erik!.

Y, allí, bajo los cipreses... con la tormenta cerniéndose sobre París... Raoul buscó con la mirada, incesantemente, esperando ver aparecer en cualquier momento la figura del enmascarado... O escuchar su voz, misteriosamente oculta en la oscurana más profunda del parque...

Pero Erik no se manifestó de ninguna manera.

Raoul meditó unos instantes... y decidió que, quizás, sería mejor hablar él mismo. Porque algo en su interior, delirantemente, le decía que Erik le escucharía desde cualquier lugar, pasara lo que pasara. Cómo si todavía estuvieran en el palco número cinco, cuando Raoul era joven y una sórdida aventura se cernía, en lugar de una tormenta, sobre su cabeza.

‒Bien. Aquí estamos..., Erik. Saluda a... Christine de mi parte. Sé que debe estar contigo ahora. Fue feliz a mi lado, no obstante. ¡No te atrevas a dudarlo!. Y, cuando yo muera... volveré a verla... _Y a ti también_.

Locamente, no se dio por vencido, y esperó que el Fantasma de la Ópera respondiera, al menos con una de sus aterradoras y burlonas carcajadas. Creía a Erik capaz de todo, en la vida y en la muerte.

Pero el silencio era completo.

Y Raoul supo que tenía que dejar marchar todos los recuerdos que poseían su vida. Los recuerdos de la amada Christine, suya y perdida a la vez.

Los recuerdos de su hermano muerto, por una aventura que nada tenía que ver con él; por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Los recuerdos del ya fallecido también, Nadir Khan _el Persa_.

Los recuerdos de Erik. Del Fantasma de la Ópera, o del Ángel de la Música... cómo quiera que se llamara o le llamaran. Dejar de esperar su voz, a cada momento.

Raoul estaba vivo. Aún. Y la vida seguía, y seguía, con su vorágine.

Lentamente, Raoul abandonó el parque. Volvería a casa, y dejaría la tormenta atrás.

Sus ojos, distraídos, se toparon con una estatua medio oculta por el follaje, entre los árboles, en la que no había reparado antes.

Un ángel. Un ángel con un arpa en las manos. cCoronados sus rizos por una estrella. Su mirada era apacible, y a la vez severa. Y sus alas, gloriosamente esculpidas, parecían tan reales cómo si las plumas pudieran recibir la brisa fresca.

Un Ángel de la Música...

Raoul cerró los ojos, dulcemente.

Sólo por un instante.

* * *

_**N/A: Espero que os haya gustado. El final de Raoul, el de la novela "Fantasma" de Susan Kay, siempre me ha conmovido.**_

_**Yo ODIABA al Raoul de Leroux; pero Susan Kay supo otorgarle una sabiduría triste muy dulce. **_

_**No quise incluir en este fanfic al hijo de Erik, Charles, que Raoul adoptó como suyo, porque quería que el fanfic fuera más neutral. Más parecido a la obra original de Leroux. **_

_**Pero, de todas formas, este fanfic, obviamente, está sumergido en el mundo de Susan Kay. **_


End file.
